Brooms & Promises
by Summer Jonium
Summary: Chibitalia is tired of bottling up all of his feelings, so what happens when he lets them out? Who makes him a life long promise? ChibitaliaxHRE VERY slight implied GerIta. R


**Summer: Okay so my friend Akita star and I were like, "I WANNA WRITE!" So she gave me something to write and I her. So yeah... I guess this is a request? Anyways... Umm I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Chibitalia swept quietly tiny droplets down his face with each movement of the new broom Mr. Austria had purchased for him. It was hard with this new broom since it was new and still very stiff, usually this wouldn't be problem but the sight of this new broom just brought up memories that he wish would go away. He wished them all away and always put a smile on his face so that Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary wouldn't get upset. Because if they get upset over him that would just upset Chibitalia more.

The one Italian sighed sadly wiping his now irritated red eyes whimpering as he did. Chibitalia then proceeded to sit down and to drop the broom. He hated cleaning now, it wasn't fun anymore without Holy Rome. He loved the way Holy Rome would get flustered over little things and even when Holy Rome would scare him half to death when he was angry.

The young country just began to sob harder and harder at knowing the fact that Holy Rome probably wasn't ever going to come home. But Chibitalia simply smacked his face lightly scolding himself for crying and thinking such outrageous thoughts! Holy Rome promised, and he would never go back on his promise right?

Right...?

As Chibitalia sobbed in a little ball Hungary came rushing by worried by the sound.

"Chibitalia whats wrong?!" she asked concern evident in her voice, her green eyes looking down at the pitiful country worriedly.

"H-holy...Rome..." Chibitalia replied in a soft whisper trying not to cry anymore.

"Sorry?"

But he couldn't hold it in any longer. "I WANT HOLY ROME!" The cry was so loud that Austria had to stop playing. Hungary looked down sadly at him holding the child in her arms protectively but gently as not to upset him any further. Austria worried about the young country had come rushing from the piano room to see a wailing Chibitalia in Hungary's arms.

Austria sighed a frown crossing his face soon after as he sat next to them. He then rubbed Chibitalia's back slowly and awkwardly not very sure what to do. This began to slowly but surely soothe the sobs but nevertheless the stayed. Austria then whispered something in to Hungary's ear and she nodded in agreement. They then began to walk to the piano room with the little child country still in Hungary;s arms.

The stepped in silently and once Austria was at the piano he looked towards Chibitalia with a sad smile. "I'm going to play something something for you, so you have to listen okay Chibitalia?" The said country turned toward him and gave the Austrian a small nod. Austria then smiled and turned toward his piano and started to plat a happy sound that was calm and soothing. It had certain sound to it that you could tell was sad if you listened, which Chibitalia could hear but Hungary somehow couldn't.

As the song continued the sniffles stopped along with the sobs as Chibitalia began to nod off to sleep letting the song take over his find. And by the time the song was done the young nation was asleep. The two elder ones smiled softly and Hungary thanked Austria as she went to tuck Chibitalia in to bed.

That night Chibitalia dreamed of that song but it sounded much more simple and had many mistakes in it causing him to cringe each time it happened. But unlike what songs sound like it dreams, the song sounded real and the sad tune was much more announced than in Austria's version. And as it got warmer in his dream it got warmer outside too, which confused him. But he just ignored it and enjoyed the happy dream, something he hadn't done in a very long time.

The morning came and the suns rays spilled in to Chibitalia's room giving the room back its usual cheerful morning atmosphere, which was something that hadn't happened in a long time. Chibitalia snuggled more in to his blankets as the morning air breeze swept past him... Chibitalia sprung up knowing that before he left to clean yesterday he had closed the window and locked it tight. Maybe Ms. Hungary opened it?

"Thats it.. Ms. Hungary must have opened it..." Chibitalia reassured himself that but the uneasy feeling it was't her never went away as he got dressed for the day.

As Chibitalia walked down the hallway he smelled the delicious breakfast Ms. Hungary was making and the familiar sound of Mr. Austria's morning piano melody. He then began to hum happily to the melody he knew so well, something else that hadn't happened in a long time. As Chibitalia opened the broom closet door his eyes immediately recognizing that the new broom had vanished, and its place was his old one.

"W-what?"

He then looked closer to see a little note tacked in to the broom. Grabbing the broom, he looked at the note and gasped.

_Dear Chibitalia,_

_I'm sorry I broke your promise but this was all I could do for you since I have to go away for even longer time... But I hope you know that I-... I love you! And I promise to meet you again! Somehow!_

_-HRE_

Very many years later...

"Ve~ But Germany~!" Italy pouted looking at his muscular blonde friend.

"No buts! Go to the broom closet and clean this mess up!"

"Yes, Germany..." Italy sulked over to the closet and when he opened it he saw a small broom just the right size for a small child. There, tacked to the broom was a little note. Italy smiled sadly his brown eyes examining it as he picked it up. "Ve~ This brings back so many memories-"

"ITALY! Hurry up!"

"Ve~ Okay!"

_Ve, Holy Rome kept his promise~ And he didn't know it~_

* * *

**Summer: Where did I come up with this... Anyways uhh... Review?**


End file.
